Mi Hermano Kaoru
by NamonakiRei
Summary: De vuelta a la colonia, los chicos descubren nuevas amistades y nuevos desafíos mientras se adaptan a estar de vuelta en la colonia. Pero, ¿Es todo tan simple como parece? Rating T por capítulos futuros.
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada ¿Quién es ella?

Hola!!! n.n!!! primera cosa: se que en apariencia exterior se parece al fic de Kawaii katori himiwa Otra chica en mi vida pero es na que ver y lo ideé un mes antes de leer ese fic a si que no me baso en el, ok? n.nU no plagio, ok n.nuuU

Ahora, el milagro de la cantidad de palabras no se va a repetir n.n a si que disfruten!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo I: La llegada. ¿Quién es ella?

La nave que los sobrevivientes les habían dado era excelente. Respondía al más mínimo movimiento que hiciera Kaoru con el mando. Realmente le gustaba conducir naves así. La última vez había sido cuando... había hecho una misión con Loui, en la academia... primera misión en equipo... la nave último modelo que comandaron se movía al más leve tacto, adelante y atrás, cambiaba de velocidad en un santiamén. Esa nave le recordaba en mucho a la otra. Su resistencia, velocidad, la disposición de los controles, todo.

La hora crítica había pasado, aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta, y hasta Kaoru estaba distraído, olvidando por un momento qué había estado ocurriendo.

Miró a sus amigos, embelesados contemplando el inmenso vacío plagado de estrellas al que solemos llamar espacio...

-¡Kaoru!- Exclamó Luna, a la distancia- Mira eso¿Qué es?- Señaló a una especie de nube que se aproximaba aunque lejana.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Kaoru, colocando el piloto automático y mirando hacia donde ella había señalado.

-Es que no sabemos que es, pero al menos a mí me es vagamente familiar... - Murmuró Shingo

-¡Claro, Shingo! – Exclamó Kaoru- Es la nebulosa de Orión vista a la distancia. Ahora me doy cuenta.

-Y... ¿Y el planeta Survive?- Preguntó Sharla

-¿Eh?- Murmuró Bell- Tienes razón... ¡Desapareció, junto con la tormenta!

-Creo que... está dentro de la tormenta.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron todos, ante esa idea tan estrafalaria.

-Kaoru¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Howard- ¿Dentro?

-Sí. Es como si la tormenta fuera el portal que divide nuestros mundos... mi... una amiga... siempre me decía que los agujeros negros trasladaban a la dimensión de las bestias que hablan y el polvo de estrellas... y al parecer en algo tenía razón. Son como… agujeros entre direcciones.

-¡Ja¿Qué dices? Eso es realmente estúpido. ¡Que tonta¡Agujeros entre dimensiones!- Se rió el rubio.- Y polvo de estrellas... tu amiga es muy fantasiosa. Como si no supiéramos que las bestias no existen. ¡Pero si es peor que Sharla!

-...- Kaoru miró a Howard de manera cortante y fría-... cállate. Ni siquiera sabes de quién estás hablando.

-¡Desde cuando yo soy una referencia negativa¿Eh? Es lindo llegar a pensar que en algún lado haya personas que puedan seguir soñando¿no creen?- Dijo Sharla, enojada con el imprudente joven rubio

-G-go-gomen... Y-yo... no quería... ofender... – Dijo Howard, asustado de las miradas furiosas que todo el grupo le dirigía en esos momentos.

-Pero... Howard tiene algo de razón... ¡Es ridículo! Una tormenta como un portal... - Dijo Chako, quien aún no se recuperaba del todo de los efectos de la tormenta, la estática se veía aún alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No si lo piensas bien. Tomando la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, que resultó ser cierta en parte, al menos en lo referente al tiempo, hay una mínima posibilidad de que al cruzar la calle te disuelvas, aparezcas en Sedna, y reaparezcas al otro lado de la calle. También hay una mínima posibilidad de que algunos tipos de tormenta sean usados como portales, de alguna manera rara y retorcida. Así es como nosotros, al encontrarnos con una tormenta de proporciones enormes, caímos en ese efecto extraño que nos envió al planeta.

-Sí... si sigues esa línea de pensamiento, todo es posible¿No?- Murmuró Shingo- Por mi parte, creo que tienes razón, Kaoru.

-Supongo que gracias...

-¡Basta de charla¡En dónde estamos!- Ordenó saber, más que preguntó, la chica de cabellos azules.

-Pues... - Dijo Chako- Según los datos de la nave, es un sector desconocido...

-Pero... tal vez ellos no tienen datos sobre estos sectores... ¿Podrías al menos desplegar un mapa del sector en que estamos?- Pidió Luna

-Lo intentaré- Dijo Chako, conectándose con la nave y observando que datos podía ella aportar.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Menori, ansiosa.

-Pues... ¡No tengo idea!- Murmuró Chako, preocupada.

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Howard- ¡¿Cómo es eso!?

-Jeje, estaba bromeando, chicos- Sonrió la gatita

-...- Caída al estilo animé por parte de todos- ¡Chako!

-Estamos a pocos días de viaje de la colonia. ¡Pronto llegaremos!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!- Exclamó Howard - ¡Al fin en casa!

-¡En casa!- Murmuró Sharla- Esas palabras nunca se habían oído tan bien... al fin... en Casa.

-Tienes razón... - Murmuró Bell- Todo vuelve a tener un sentido, las palabras "casa", "familia" y "comodidad" retoman su viejo sentido...

-¡Pero sin perder el nuevo!- Exclamó alegremente la pelinaranja- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Lo pasado en la isla le ha dado un nuevo significado a muchas cosas.

-¡Quiero celebrar!- Exclamó el joven rubio

-¡Sí!- Estuvieron de acuerdo Luna, Shingo, Bell, y Sharla

-No lo sé... - murmuró Menori- Tal vez... mañana, o al llegar a la colonia... podamos...

-¡Vamos, Menori!- Pidió Chako.

-Sólo por esta vez- Rogó Sharla

-Eh... Kaoru¿Tu que dices?

-Por mi está bien- Comentó el castaño con una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos.

-Eh... – Dijo Menori, algo sonrojada, pero recuperando su tono normal de inmediato- Pues entonces... ¡Qué esperamos!- Sonrió, dejando algo atónito al grupo.

-¡Bien! – Dijo el rubio, emocionado- ¡Nos vemos en la sala común en quince minutos¡Ya van a ver! Esto será genial...

El rubio tenía pensada una manera muy especial de pasar la velada... que le permitiría saber algunas cosas muy importantes del grupo...

Quince minutos después estaban todos sentados en el salón de la nave, que tenía sillas extrañas de tres patas, muy bajas y de forma inusualmente triangular y redondeada, unos cuantos cojines, plantas y una mesa. Se sentaron en corro en el suelo para empezar el juego que Howard tenía preparado...

-¡Verdad o desafío!

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron todos

-Así es, verdad o desafío. Le preguntan a cualquiera, totalmente cualquiera, si elige verdad o desafío. Si elige verdad, debe responder una pregunta con la absoluta verdad. Si miente de forma evidente, pasa prenda o contesta la verdad. Si elige desafío, debe pasar por alguna prueba. Si no la lleva a cabo, pasa prenda. Al final, se harán más pruebas para recuperar las prendas. ¡Qué les parece! – Exclamó el rubio

-¡Sí, me gusta la idea!- Sonrió Luna

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sharla

-Será divertido- Dijo Menori

-Yo no puedo jugar... - Murmuró Chako- ¡Ya sé, me encargaré de vigilar las prendas!

-Bueno... – Suspiró Bell

-Vamos¡A jugar!- Exclamo Shingo

-... si todos están de acuerdo... entonces bien- Murmuró Kaoru

-Bien- Se adelantó el rubio.- ¡Yo parto! Ka... no... mejor Luna. ¿Verdad o desafío?

-Hmm... verdad- Eligió la aludida

-Está bien... a ver... a ti... tú... déjame pensar un poco... A ver. Cualquier cosa... ¿Palabra?

-¿Eh?

-Di una palabra.

-Etto... vaya. Ahora me toca. Hmm... a ver, Menori¿Verdad o desafío?

-Ehh... Verdad.

-Hmm... ¡Ah, sí¿Por qué le diste el violín a Adam?

-Por que... quería que lo tuviera y aprendiera a tocar, así algún día, nuestros pueblos se podrán comunicar de una manera en común, para la que el idioma no es diferencia.

Que lindo... –Comentó Sharla

-Hmm- Dijo Menori- este... Sharla. ¿Verdad o desafío?

-¿Uh¿Yo? Este... ¡verdad!

-Hmm... ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

-Sí... pero prefiero la más moderna... mi turno. Hmm... Shingo¿Verdad o desafío?

-Desafío.

-Etto... ¡haz equilibrio en un pie hasta que le toque a Howard!

-... bueno... - Se puso en un pie, bastante incómodo.- Bell

-Desafío

-Párate en las manos hasta que le toque a Kaoru

- . rayos... está bien... Howard, te toca.

-Desafío

-Ehh... ¡ya sé, canta una canción! Bueno, un pedazo.

-... /// bueno... a ver... T///T sólo me sé canciones de amor... ¡Bueno!

"**Sólo tú sabes bien quien soy, y por eso es tuyo mi corazón, sólo tu doblas mi razón, y por eso a dónde tu quieras voy**

**Si hablo demasiado No dejes de lado Que nadie más te amara así Como lo hago **

**Ay, yo quiero ser tu firmamento, De tu boca una canción De tus alas siempre ser el viento Tu terrón de sal, un rayo de sol que a donde digas que tu quieras que yo vaya voy, eres mi desliz mi país feliz, mi primavera mi escalera al cielo sí, por eso sigo aquí, y camino contigo, y nunca podría decirte que no. **

**Sólo tú sabes bien quien soy, y por eso es tuyo mi corazón, sólo tu doblas mi razón, y por eso a dónde tu quieras voy**

**Si hablo demasiado No dejes de lado Que nadie mas te amara Así como lo hago"**

Todos se quedaron escuchando la canción de Howard. Tenía buena voz, y era una linda canción.

-Bien, suficiente humillación por hoy, a lo serio... ¡Kaoru!

-Verdad

-Hmm ¿Kaoru, tienes novia?

-O.O- Kaoru abrió los ojos sobremanera al oír esta pregunta. Decididamente, era lo más raro que le podían preguntar.- N-no.

-¬w¬ no mientas... yo lo sé...

-u///ú pero es verdad... ¡no tengo novia ni nunca he tenido!

-¬¬ como digas... te toca... _amargado_- pensó.

-esto... em… eh… no sé. A ver… Menori.

-Verdad

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto la música clásica?

-Eh… por que en mi familia siempre se escuchaba música de ese tipo, es calmante y relajante, es arrullador, y hay muchos sentimientos en una sola pieza, miles de cosas expresadas en sólo un segundo, lo que no ocurre con otras clases de música.

-Ya veo… tu turno.

-Emm… Sharla

-Desafío- Sonrió- Para cambiar un poco.

-Emm… quítate los lentes por el resto del juego

-Eso no es desafío, Menori.- Se quitó los lentes- Chako, por favor…

-Yo los cuido, no te preocupes- Sonrió.

Y así pasó el juego… Howard hacía cada vez preguntas más raras a todos (Sobretodo a Kaoru), y se había ganado ya un par de golpes en la cabeza de parte del joven piloto. Ya se sabía el color favorito do todos, su apellido, su segundo nombre, su edad, comidas favoritas, y que a Kaoru no le podías preguntar si le gustaba alguien cinco veces seguidas en tres segundos sin que te golpeara en la cabeza.

Luego de todo esto, había cinco prendas que recuperar. Una "Tarjeta" de Kaoru (Que Sharla reconoció inmediatamente), una bota de Bell, el botoncito de forma de corazón de Menori, los lentes de Shingo y un zapato de Luna. Las pruebas serían por común acuerdo entre todos los integrantes del grupo excepto el realizador de la prueba.

-A ver…- Dijo Howard.- ¿Quién hará la prueba primero?

-Que sea cualquiera menos yo- Dijo Kaoru en voz algo baja- Me duele la cabeza…- Todos pusieron caras de enojo hacia Howard, quien le había estado preguntando cosas a gritos

-Bien, que sea…- Dijo Luna- … ¡Menori!

-¡Sí!- Estuvo de acuerdo Howard

-Hm. Bueno. Esperaré mientras deciden- Masculló Menori. Cinco minutos después le impusieron una prueba.

-Bien Menori, lo que debes hacer es…- Sonrió Luna

10 minutos después, luego de que Menori casi mata a Howard tres veces, y de haber recuperado 3 prendas, fue el turno de Bell.

-Qué incómodo…- Murmuró el castaño parado en un pie, agarrándose las manos en la espalda, y con el otro pie doblado de forma de que en sus piernas se formara un cuatro. Debía permanecer así cinco minutos.

-Créeme, no es nada comparado a hacer lo que llamaban la rueda con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo tocando la punta de tus pies- Dijo Menori

-Lo sé, pero aún así…

-Bueno, sólo queda Kaoru- Anunció Howard- Y a Bell le quedan 4 minutos.

-Oh, no… todavía 4 minutos...

-¡Vamos que se puede! Tú no tuviste que hacer equilibrio en tu cabeza en la posición del loto con las manos agarradas a la espalda durante 10 minutos.

-Jaja, sí, esa fue buena… ¿Quién te la hizo, Howard?

-Pues Sharla –o- - Dijo- ¡Esa niñita solo molesta!

-Hmph, mira quién habla, Howard ¬¬ - Dijo ella.

-Si, lo sé… ¡Oye! uwú Ya verás… ¡Te voy a…!

-¡Tres minutos más, Bell!- Exclamó Luna al joven- En realidad, dos y medio.

-Gracias… Uff… sigue siendo incómodo.

-Eso le va a doler mañana- comentó Kaoru.

-Pues espero que no

-Si, aunque es lo más posible.

De pronto Howard re-preguntó a Kaoru diez veces en cinco segundos la preguntita de todo el juego…

-…- Toma muuuuuuuuuuuucho aire- ¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien¿Tegustaalguien?

-u.úU Ya me cansaste- Dijo dando a Howard un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que quedó K.O., y probablemente no despertaría hasta en varios minutos.

-Jaja, Kaoru¿Por qué lo golpeas?- Rió la pelinaranja

-Por que le he dicho 531 veces seguidas que NO y sigue preguntando.

-Jaja… tienes razón- Sonrió.- Es demasiado, que molestoso es a veces…

-¿A veces?- Preguntó con sarcasmo

-Jaja…

-¿Tiempo?- Exclamó Bell, quién casi no soportaba más.

-Etto… 50 segundos.- Dijo Chako, mirando su cronómetro.

-Falta poco, Bell, tú puedes- Dijo Sharla, Emocionada.

-Poco- Repitió Menori- Y nada.

-Si, no falta mucho, no te rindas- Exclamó Shingo

-¡Vamos!- Gritó Howard, despertando de su "Coma" (N.NnR: El coma más corto del mundo ¬¬ por desgracia…)

-Es verdad, tu puedes- Sonrió Luna

-Hmph.- Kaoru no dijo nada, sólo miró la tarjeta que había en el piso

-30 segundos- Murmuró Chako

-Tan sólo 30 Segundos… Yo puedo… agh¡Ya no aguanto! Se me están durmiendo los brazos.

-¡Tu puedes, Bell!- Exclamó Sharla

-Sigue así- Dijo Shingo

-Eso es, Bell- Sonrió Luna

-Ya casi…

-10- Gritó Chako

-9- Murmuró Shingo

-8… 7…- Masculló Menori

-6, 5- Dijo Sharla

-4- Luna miró el reloj, expectante

-3- Susurró Bell, ansioso

-2…- Dijo Kaoru entre dientes

-¡1!- Gritó Howard casi dejándolos sordos

-Cero… Dijo Bell, bajando su pie y soltando los brazos.- Uff… al fin… -,-

-Ahora le toca a Kaoru… ¿Se te pasó el dolor de cabeza?- Preguntó Menori

-Sí, gracias.

-Ahora… ¿Qué harás?

Se agruparon todos menos Chako y Kaoru, quienes se quedaron sentados. La gatita tenía bajo su custodia los lentes de Sharla, que entregaría cuando el juego acabara, y aquella tarjeta…

-¿Qué es, Kaoru?- Preguntó la Robot

-Un recuerdo de un amigo…- Dijo él

-Ah… ¿Amigo de dónde?

-De un lugar en que viví antes de venir a la colonia.

-Ah… ¿Y sabes dónde está ahora?

-Pues no… supongo que por ahí…

-Hmm… vaya…- La gatita iba a hacer clic para ver la fotografía, pero algo la detuvo. Unos ojos temerosos, un gesto de reprobación y una mirada cortante. Sharla, Luna y Kaoru la miraban con gesto de "No" en la cara.

-Kaoru- Dijo Howard- ¡Yo decidiré lo que tienes que hacer para recuperar tu tarjetita!

-No es una tarjetita…- Dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno, como sea. Lo que tienes que hacer es… - Le susurró algo al oído

-¿¡QUÉ!? PERO SI… argh… ¡Ya te lo he dicho 531 veces¡NO ME GUSTA NADIE¡ADEMÁS ESO NI SIQUIERA ES UN DESAFÍO!

-Bueno… entonces lo que me habían dicho… te desafiamos a andar caminando en las manos en continuo movimiento por 7 minutos.

-Bueno- Kaoru se colocó de manos y empezó a andar por el lugar. No se hacia ningún problema.

Unos minutos después, a los seis minutos, Kaoru empezó a sentir molestia en la mano derecha. No podía imaginar que era, tal vez la parte del suelo que estaba "Pisando", el dintel de una puerta abierta, ni podía verlo, o perdería el equilibrio.

Luego del minuto restante, se levantó a su posición normal, y cuando fue a tomar la tarjeta, la gatita le preguntó:

-¿Qué tienes en la mano, Kaoru? Es… ¡Sangre! Tienes una herida…

-No es nada- Dijo el joven, viéndola.

-Pero necesitas una vendita, por precaución. ¿Con que te la hiciste?

-Con ese reborde que hay en donde se supone está la puerta cerrada. Como estaba abierta puse la mano allí, y creo que eso fue lo que la causó.

-Ah, bueno. Espérame un segundo, iré a buscar una vendita.

-No te preocupes, iré yo.- Kaoru salió de la habitación, echándose la tarjetita en el bolsillo.

Se desinfectó la herida con algo parecido al alcohol, si no era lo mismo con otro nombre. Era un corte en la palma de su mano, de aproximadamente un centímetro de largo y poco profundo. Colocó una vendita sobre el área afectada y se quedó mirando el espejo.

-Hmm… me pregunto como estará Amatsu…

-Kaoru- Se oyó una voz desde afuera- ¿Estás bien?

-Luna…- Murmuró- Si, no te preocupes

-Bien… por cierto, la cena está lista.

-Está bien, gracias.

Kaoru miró al espejo una última vez, y salió a comer. Todos estaban allí reunidos, conversando

-Y, Chako,- Preguntó Sharla- ¿Cuántos días faltan para llegar a casa?

-Pues… unos 3 días, sin contar hoy.

-Bien- Sonrió- Falta poco.

-Es verdad. Me pregunto si ya han notado que estamos aquí

-No lo creo- Dijo Kaoru- O Ya nos habrían contactado.

-Nos van a contactar pronto- Sonrió Luna

-Ya lo creo. A esta distancia es imposible que no nos contacten.

-… podemos aumentar la velocidad un poco, deberíamos llegar en dos días en vez de tres con un poco más de velocidad- Dijo Kaoru.

-¿En serio¡Que bien! – Exclamó Howard.

Entre risas y conversaciones felices se pasó el tiempo rápidamente.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, y Luna y Sharla iban a lavar los platos, cuando…

-¿Hola¿Hola? Habla el comandante de la flota 231-B de la colonia Loca A-2 a nave desconocida. Repito. Habla el comandante de la flota 231-B de la colonia Loca A-2 a nave desconocida¿Me escuchan?

Todos corrieron a la cabina de mando, la nave había transmitido su mensaje ya tres veces, y temían que los tomaran por algún grupo enemigo.

En la cabina de la nave del comandante de la flota…

-Hmm… No sé quienes serán, pero espero no sea otra de esas naves que nos atacaron la semana pasada…- Murmuró el comandante.- Aunque no es el mismo tipo de nave, tampoco. Esta es más… la verdad no parece hecho por seres humanos. No es como nada que haya visto antes…

-¡Hola¡Hola¿Nos escuchan?- Exclamó Kaoru por el transmisor- Repito, Nave KZ-1 a comandante de flota 231-B¿Nos escuchan?

-Escucho fuerte y claro. ¿Quiénes son, cambio?

-Somos los estudiantes desaparecidos de la academia Soria, cambio.

-¡¿¡¿Los estudiantes desaparecidos de la academia Soria?!?! – Exclamó el capitán.

-Si, somos nosotros, cambio.

-Pido contacto visual. Enciendan los monitores, Cambio.

-Está bien. Shingo- Dijo Kaoru

-Si.- Encendió los monitores para que pudieran verles.

-¿Nos ve, cambio?

-¡Los veo, los veo!- El comandante estaba muy contento. Había hallado a los estudiantes perdidos de los que tanto se hablaba y en una semana serían dados por muertos.- ¿En cuánto tiempo estiman su llegada, cambio?

-Dentro de dos días. Cambio

-Los estaremos esperando. Si necesitan algo comuníquenlo, por favor. Ahora me debo ir. Cambio y fuera.

Un rato después todos estaban en sus camas, aunque ninguno podía dormir. Especialmente un joven piloto. Kaoru estaba mirando al cielo por la ventana.

-No te preocupes, pronto llegaré…

-¡Oye, Kaoru!- oyó una voz

-Howard…

-¿Tú tampoco podías dormir, eh?- Sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó un poco cortante.

-Yo sólo… quería disculparme por molestar tanto hoy- Sonrió levemente- No quería ser tan insistente, y menos causarte un dolor de cabeza

_-¡¿Howard disculpándose?! Esto debe ser el Apocalipsis..._- No importa…

-Y… también me quería disculpar por lo de esa chica, tu amiga. Por cierto¿Cómo se llama?

-Amatsu.

-Lindo nombre

Unos minutos después ambos chicos se fueron a acostar, intentar dormir para el día de mañana.

El día pasó ajetreado. El comandante Falker, que así se llamaba, les ayudó mucho a preparar las cosas para su llegada. Esa noche estaban ya muy cerca de la colonia, y apenas podían esperar. Llegarían a las 3 de la mañana del siguiente día y faltaba poco. Poco. Muy poco.

Luna estaba despierta, no podía dormir… Al ir a buscar a Kaoru ese día que se cortó, había oído un nombre. Amatsu. ¿Quién era ella?

-----------------------------------4 Horas después…

-¿Cómo han estado?

-¿Qué les ocurrió?

-¿Dónde han estado?

-Hemos estado bien- Contestó Luna, la primera en salir

-Pero ¿Qué les pasó?- Insistió el periodista

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, dijo Shingo- Pero caímos es una enorme tormenta gravitacional, y de pronto… estábamos en otro lugar.

-¡Shingo!- Se oyeron múltiples voces

-¡Mamá, papá, hermano, hermana!- Shingo fue a reunirse con su familia.

Todos salieron de la nave, Kaoru al último, cerrando las puertas. Como a todos los demás, los periodistas lo asaltaron a preguntas. Cada uno se libró de ellos: Luna… pues a ella Chako le respondía las preguntas, Menori y su padre eran ricos a si que si los acosaban los demandarían, Shingo pues… no estaba en condiciones de responder, semiasfixiado por su familia y llorando junto con ellos. Sharla… estaba igual, Bell no se los lograba sacar de encima, si no fuera por que estaba su padre, un importante trabajador de la colonia… y Howard, a ese no le importaron los periodistas, poco más los saltó y se abalanzó encima de sus padres, y a su padre le cayó primero (N.NnR: ñ-ñuuU pobre señor padre de Howard…). Y Kaoru, pues él les lanzó un par de miradas y casi los fríe en el lugar, quedaron medio traumados. Saludó a su padre, quién le estrechó la mano, y a su madre, estaba algo apenado. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Eh… mamá… ¿Dónde está Amatsu?

-Pues… salió hace unos días por un viaje de la escuela y vuelve hoy, llegaba a la misma hora que ustedes, estará aquí muy pronto.

Afuera de la compacta masa de periodistas…

-Oiga señor… ¿Qué rayos pasa? Salí cinco días de la colonia y no tengo idea.- Preguntó una chica.

-¿En serio no sabes¡Son los estudiantes desaparecidos de la academia Soria!

-Los estudiantes desaparecidos… ¡De la academia Soria!- Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, y empezó a correr hacia la gente.- _Kaoru…_

Se abrió paso a codazos entre la gente para llegar al lugar.

-Ah, ya veo…

De pronto se oyó una voz entre la gente.

-¡KAORU!

-¡Amatsu!

-----------------------------------CONTINUARÁ----------------------------------------

Ojalá les haya gustado!!!!!!!!! yo creo que sí XD ojalá! NOS VEMOS! nOn


	2. Capítulo 2: Amatsu

Capítulo 2. Amatsu.

_- ¡KAORU!_

_- ¡Amatsu!_

_-x-x-x-x-x-  
_

La chica que apareció corriendo de la compacta multitud era un poco fuera de lo común. Algo más baja que Kaoru, cabello castaño liso hasta la cintura y ojos color verde, llevaba unos pantalones grises oscuros y una polera más clara. Encima llevaba una chaqueta blanca con rebordes negros. Era muy parecida a la ropa que llevaba Kaoru. La chica corrió hacia Kaoru y se le colgó al cuello, el chico correspondió al abrazo, algo avergonzado

-Hola…- Dijo a la chica- ¿Podrías por favor soltarme? u/u

-…- La chica no dijo nada, pero lo abrazó mas fuerte

_.Hmm… y me dijo que no tenía novia_…- Pensó Howard, mirando a Kaoru

Dos chicas se entristecieron levemente al ver esto. Una no se lo explicaba, mientras la otra se avergonzaba levemente de lo que sentía, pero ambas tenían cierto dolor en el pecho. Luna miró para abajo un segundo, pero levantó la cabeza sonriente como siempre

-… _¿Qué me pasó? Al ver a esa chica, yo… no… no sé que me pasó_…- Pensó un poco preocupada

-Eh, Amatsu… ¡Amatsu, ya déjame! ¡Por favor!- La chica finalmente lo soltó.

-¡Oni-san! ¡Oni-san! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, volviste! – Exclamó ella, sonriente.

De pronto todos los chicos se encontraban mirando a Kaoru con una cara merecedora de un premio a la academia. Sus miradas claramente le decían que estaba en graves problemas.

En ese momento, llegaron los 10 mejores periodistas de la colonia, y en cinco segundos, estaban tapados de preguntas que no podían contestar.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-¿Qué vieron?

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Por qué desaparecieron?

-¿cómo fue?

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Dónde?

-¿Quién lo ocasionó?

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Cuántos?

Un par de horas después la prensa se fue con una demanda segura de los padres de Menori y Howard, un par de traumas y una poco detallada historia de fragmentos de lo que había pasado. Algunas personas se quedaron con los chicos, como el comandante Falker y sus familias.

-Bueno- dijo el comandante- Fue un gran gusto conocerlos, estudiantes de la academia Soria.

-El gusto es nuestro, capitán- Respondió Luna, la vocera de común acuerdo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós Chicos!

-Adiós comandante Falker- Respondieron todos.

El comandante subió a su nave y se fue a patrullar un tiempo más. Los chicos y sus familias se quedaron solos, y se estaban yendo a sus casas cuando…

-¡Hey!- Exclamó Howard, acercándose a sus amigos- ¡No tengo sus números de teléfono! Vamos, dénmelos, así los puedo llamar para juntarnos.

Los chicos se acercaron y le dieron sus números a Howard, el que los anotó en un pequeño teléfono celular (Que era pura pantalla LCD y un lápiz) para llamarlos más tarde. Luego se fueron con sus familias a sus hogares, un poco cansados, y, la mayoría, olvidando enfadarse con Kaoru por no haberles dicho…

Al llegar a su casa, Luna se tumbó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa que traía puesta, la que les habían dado los sobrevivientes. Chako la miró unos segundos, y luego se acostó ella también. No tardó en dormirse, aún así Luna se quedó un rato despierta, pensando. Aún no comprendía la reacción que había tenido al ver a la chica abrazar a Kaoru.

_-Supongo_-Pensó-_ que será que no estoy acostumbrada… a ver a alguien reaccionar así, o que Kaoru se veía muy extraño y algo avergonzado… pero bueno, es mi amigo, y creo que me molestó que no me haya dicho algo tan importante_- Se le escapó un bostezo.- _Como que él_- Otro bostezo salió de sus labios- tenía… Ahh…- Dijo sin pensar y se quedó dormida.

Por su parte, Sharla fue a su habitación luego de estar un rato con sus padres, y sacó su cuaderno.

-Escribiré esto… será mi primera novela- murmuró, y, con todos los hechos frescos en su mente, tomó su lápiz y empezó a escribir

Shingo, sin embargo, llegó a su casa a comer y estar un rato con su familia. Luego, se fue a acostar, pero se quedó boca arriba en la cama. Del bolsillo en que tenía la foto de su familia saco otra diferente. Shingo se quedó pensando en una persona…

-… Porte-san… le prometo… le prometo que lo encontraré- Dijo, quedándose dormido, soñando con el viejo mecánico.

Menori estaba tocando su segundo violín, el de repuesto. Su padre, desde el estudio, la escuchaba. Era una melodía hermosa, llena de cariño y nuevas experiencias vividas. Le gustaba mucho oír a su hija tocar, por que sentía todo lo que ella normalmente no comunicaba… lo que no le dejaba comunicar. A medida que cesaba el ruido del violín, el señor Visconti sintió una leve pulsada de culpa. Menori apagó las luces y se fue a dormir, pensado…

Howard se tendió en su cama pensando en el día que había precedido. Al igual que lo hacía casi todo el tiempo, pensaba en días anteriores. Aunque no lo pareciera, Howard era muy inteligente, pero su pereza le impedía acumular mayores logros. Ahora estaba pensando en la chica Amatsu. Era muy extraño que Kaoru hubiera olvidado mencionar un detalle tan importante. Y peor aún, no se había enterado, luego de todos esos años, nunca la había visto… tal vez era nueva en la escuela… o algo. Había que admitirlo, se había perdido muchas cosas en ese tiempo que estuvo en el planeta, pero… Bostezó, cansado. No había ninguna razón, pensó, por la que Kaoru no dijera que tenía una… A este punto, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Bell llegó a su casa y estuvo un rato con su familia. Por supuesto, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él cuando le contó unas pocas cosas, y su madre estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta. El tan sólo sonreía mientras sus padres hablaban de lo bien que había hecho, y además lo pusieron al tanto acerca de algunas cosas que pasaron en la colonia. Al padre de Bell lo habían ascendido hacía un par de meses por sus excelentes trabajos, y su relación laboral con el padre de Howard era mucho mejor. Bell se fue a dormir muchas horas después de llegar, luego de poner al tanto a sus padres de más de la mitad de lo sucedido en el planeta. Todos estaban cansados en su casa, porque ya había pasado la medianoche, pero él estaba despierto en su cama, no por mucho. Mirando al techo, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Kaoru, él era el caso mas inusual. Su familia no lo atestó a preguntas, no le dijo nada, y sus padres sólo le desearon las buenas noches de manera inusitadamente cariñosa. Amatsu, ella no le dijo nada, aunque sabía que al día siguiente probablemente le haría varias preguntas, a pesar de que nunca lo hacía. La verdad, tuvo una noche bastante tranquila, feliz de estar al fin en casa, pero cansado por todo lo que les había tocado pasar hace poco. Se cubrió bien con las sábanas, y muy pronto se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, a la una de la tarde, todos estaban reunidos en un espaciosísimo salón que les había prestado el padre de Howard, sin cámaras, micrófonos o ninguna clase de vigilancia. Los chicos estaban sentados en unos sillones, acababan de llegar, y sólo faltaba Howard. El rubio legó pocos momentos después.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó- ¿Llego tarde? Es que hubo un pequeño lío con los que iban a usar este salón, pero todo fue un malentendido, aún así, me retrasé bastante.

-Hola Howard- dijeron la mayoría, Kaoru se limitó a levantar la mano en señal de reconocimiento.

-Bueno, como todos ustedes supondrán, los he llamado para conversar dos temas importantes: las clases, y un asunto Clasificado- Hizo una pausa, en que Kaoru tuvo la desagradable sensación de que todos lo estaban mirando.- Primero, las clases. Hemos llegado justo a finales de las vacaciones, pero eso no significa que perdamos el curso. Los profesores se han ofrecido para darnos unas cuantas clases particulares, y dar los exámenes para que no perdamos el año y quedemos repitiendo. ¿Qué les parece?

-Genial- Sonrió Luna

-Un.- Dijo Sharla

-Que bien.- Dijo Shingo, algo entusiasta.

-Excelente- Dijo Menori

-…- Bell sólo sonrió.

-…-Kaoru, haciéndole honor a su nombre… bueno, carácter, se mantuvo impasible.

-Y bueno, si pasamos, pasamos, y si no, tenemos que repetir el curso, aunque eso sería una lata. También, este año habrá una compañera nueva, a la que, al igual que Shingo, saltaron un curso por sus capacidades. La chica en cuestión se llama Amatsu.- Kaoru tragó saliva.- Lo cual nos lleva al número dos. ¡Kaoru! ¬ ¬

-…- Todos miraban a Kaoru con unas caras de "Explica AHORA" que lo asustaban un poco.- Eh… yo… no…

-Kaoru, ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?- Preguntó Luna

-Nunca preguntaron.

-¡Pero esa no es razón!

-Eh… es que no le gusta que hable de ella…- Los chicos lo miraban amenazadoramente- eh… ¡Bueno, está bien, está bien, lo siento! Sé que debí haberles dicho, pero… la verdad no me pareció importante estando en una isla, solos, en un planeta desconocido, con todos los problemas, y eso…

-Ah…- Los chicos miraron a Kaoru. Era una excusa plausible. Entendían.

-Aún no entiendo cómo no sabíamos de ella, con los años que has sido nuestro compañero, y nunca la habíamos visto.

-Eso es por que estaba un grado más abajo, recuerden que los de otros grados estudian en diferentes pisos excepto por gimnasia.- Dijo Kaoru.

-Ahhh- Exclamaron todos. Eso lo explicaba casi todo. Que no la hubieran visto nunca, al menos.

-De todos modos lo siento, debí haberles dicho que tenía una hermana u/ú- Dijo Kaoru

-Y ahí va de nuevo… - Se oyó una voz proveniente de la puerta

-o.o ¡A-amatsu! ¿C-cómo llegaste aquí?

-Caminando- Sonrió

-Vaya, pero ¿Y los guardias de seguridad?- Preguntó Howard

-Los tenían ocupados los periodistas, qué se iban a fijar en una niña que les pasaba por el lado.

-Vaya, qué interesante

-Howard, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Eh… sí.

-¿Cuándo tendrán sus exámenes?

-Pues… en una semana.

-Ah, bueno. Llegarán a clases al justo, ¿No? Qué bien- Sonrió de nuevo- Por cierto, por lo que oí, no nos han presentado ¬ ¬ - Miró a su hermano- ¿No es así, Nii-san?

-Eh… -.-u no.

-Bueno, entonces, mucho gusto chicos, mi nombre es Amatsu, tengo casi catorce años, y soy la hermana menor de Kaoru.

-Pues… mucho gusto Amatsu, yo soy Luna y tengo casi 15 años, vivo sola con mi gata Robot Chako y… eso n-n

-Umm… mucho gusto, yo soy Sharla, tengo casi 15 años también, y me gusta escribir.

-Yo soy Howard, casi 15, y como sabrás, soy hijo del Gran Howard- Sonrió, autosuficiente.

-Ah, el dueño de media colonia- Dijo la chica- Interesante…

-Yo soy Menori, tengo- Dijo esta mirando feo a Howard, que se estaba riendo - casi 15 años. Jefa del consejo estudiantil, del…

-Del casi todo, sí, he oído de ti, controlas las horas de ingreso de los estudiantes, del cumplimiento de las reglas, y de todo…

-Si- Murmuró, algo sonrojada.

-Yo soy Shingo- Dijo el mecánico.- Tengo casi 13 años, y me saltaron dos grados por mis habilidades, más menos como a ti.

-Je je, gracias.

-Y yo soy Bell, ya tengo 15 años…

-¿En serio?- Lo interrumpió la mitad del grupo.

-Eh, sí, los cumplí hace unos días, aunque no sabía…

-Hmm… eres ese chico… ¿Eres ese chico que moví a como media tonelada de peso en gimnasia?

-Eh… sí -/-

-Vaya… ¡Genial! Había oído de ti… Mucho gusto chicos. Oye Kaoru, la razón por la que vine es que mamá quiere que vayamos a… tu ya sabes.- Dijo, parecía algo exasperada.

-Bueno, voy. Me tengo que ir chicos.

-OK, te llamo para darte las horas de las clases.

-Está bien, Howard. Nos vemos.

-Kaoru salió del lugar por una puerta lateral, caminando junto a su hermana. Si debía ayudar a su madre a hacer las cosas de la casa, sobretodo lavar la ropa de su padre, se demorarían bastante. Como su padre trabajaba en planetas distintos, a veces supervisando construcciones, e incluso ayudando él mismo, su ropa se manchaba con toda clase de barro intergaláctico, las manchas tardaban horas en salir. Se podía aprender Geología con ellas. Y si además debía estudiar para los exámenes, decirles a sus padres lo de las clases, y luego aprobar, sería un día muy largo.

-Oye Amatsu, ¿Qué pasó cuando nos fuimos?- Preguntó

-Pues… apenas ocurrió el accidente, todos buscaron por media galaxia, pero no había ni huella de su paradero. Lo último que se sabía de ustedes, según los registros de la nave, era que habían sido soltados tres segundos antes de que la nave se lograra alejar de la tormenta.

-Ahá…

-Entonces todos empezaron a buscarlos, y luego de las 24 horas reglamentarias, llamaron a papá y a mamá. Se pusieron como locos, mamá estaba desesperada, y hasta como una semana después ninguno de los dos podía decirme que te había pasado, estaban algo shockeados. Pero yo sabía que estabas bien. Siempre lo estás… A si que esperamos. El padre de Howard puso una enorme recompensa por encontrar a su hijo, y muchas unidades fueron derivadas a su búsqueda, hasta hace unos cinco meses. Yo le decía a todos que no pasaría nada con ustedes, tú estabas con ellos, yo sabía que iban a estar bien. Y luego… desapareció el transportador Orión, con prisioneros fugados de la prisión de más alta seguridad de la región, en las mismas circunstancias que ustedes: en medio de una enorme tormenta gravitacional. La gente pensaba que los dos casos tenían relación, y por lo que oí, es verdad, ¿no?

-Si… nos encontramos con ellos.

-¿Qué le pasó a la tripulación del Orión?

-Todos muertos…

-Oh. Lástima… bueno, luego de eso, las patrullas volvieron, y nos decían que todo pronto se acabaría, que no nos preocupáramos, que todo estaría bien, que los prisioneros fugados no los encontrarían, cosas así. Mamá se ponía muy triste cada vez que mencionaban la posibilidad. Pero hace un mes, volvieron a dejar la vigilancia máxima… y entonces, hace una semana… ocurrió

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kaoru, preocupado por la cara que había puesto su hermana.

-Aparecieron naves desconocidas… horrible… atacaron las colonias… casi llegan aquí… rayos láser cayendo cerca nuestro, uno casi le llega a la casa, al menos tres naves fueron destruidas, y unas ciento cincuenta personas murieron. Fue horrible. Y luego, yo me tuve que ir… viaje escolar, pero la verdad creo que lo hicieron para mantener a salvo a los niños de la colonia. Si nosotros sobrevivíamos… pues… aunque el resto no lo hiciera, nosotros somos el futuro. El segundo día mamá llamó y me dijo que la batalla había terminado. Nos habíamos salvado. Aún así siguió el viaje, y cuando volví… pues… tú estabas aquí.

-Vaya… en estos meses sí que has aprendido a resumir, hermana- Sonrió levemente

-Increíble, tú has aprendido a sonreír.- Se miraron brevemente, y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Han pasado tantas cosas…

-Sí…

Sin hablar durante el resto del trayecto, llegaron a la casa de ambos. Estaba ubicada en un sector residencial pequeño, en el quinto piso del edificio, entraron y de inmediato fueron a ver a su madre. Apenas llegaron, Kaoru le contó de las clases, y que Howard lo llamaría para decirle los horarios. Ella sonrió, y dijo que los libros que había llevado al viaje en la maletera ella los tenía, y se los entregaría más tarde. Lo dejó solo con Amatsu para hacer otras cosas. La chica suspiró, y tomó una polera del montón. Sacó todos los productos detergentes y la empezó a lavar.

Horas después terminaron de limpiar y lavar, y de hacer todo lo demás que su madre les pidió. Su padre llegó, algo alterado.

-Kaoru, hay una horda de periodistas rodeando la casa y quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Tiene que ir?- Preguntó Amatsu

-No, pero no creo que sea aconsejable que salgas en un par de días. Al menos hasta que se calmen.

De pronto, al celular de Kaoru llegó un mensaje de Howard

"Kaoru, los periodistas desaparecieron, creo que te siguieron a tu casa, y me pidieron una conferencia de prensa para el Lunes… todo el resto del grupo puede ir el lunes, a las tres, ¿Y tu?"

-¿C-conferencia de prensa?- Repitió Kaoru

-Conferencia de prensa, Lunes a las tres… esto va a estar bueno- Amatsu sonrió- ¿Puedo ir?

-Supongo que si, si Kaoru no tiene problemas en que vayamos

-¿-mos? ¡Mamá! ¿¡Vas a venir tú también!

-Si, si tu vas, nosotros vamos

-Oh vaya -.- - murmuró Kaoru

-Jajaja, ya quiero ver esto- rió Amatsu. Kaoru en medio de los periodistas con sus padres al lado, y ella mirando, sería inigualable. Tal vez duraría, pero Amatsu siempre quiso saber si sobreviría ante los Diez, la organización de los diez mejores periodistas de la colonia.

Un rato después, luego de que Kaoru diera su respuesta, le llegó otro mensaje que decía:

"Tengo los horarios. De Lunes a Viernes, de 1 a 2:30 el lunes, el resto de la semana de 1 a 3, y luego de 4 a 8. Estudiaremos todas las materias excepto gimnasia. Empezamos el lunes, eso restringe la conferencia de prensa a media hora. Nos vemos a la una en el salón del próximo curso. Howard"

-Bien, aquí están los horarios. Lo que significa… Kaoru, hermano, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte un poco con las materias.

-Está bien… - Kaoru miró a su hermana- Gracias, Amatsu.

-No es nada, nii-san, no es nada…

-Bueno, Kaoru, Amatsu, los dos se deben ir a acostar- Dijo su padre

-Si papá… - Respondió Amatsu.

Kaoru simplemente caminó a su habitación, en silencio. Aunque estuvieran de vuelta en casa, le hubiera gustado seguir en el planeta. Era el estilo de vida que siempre le había gustado, a él y a su hermana, y aunque quería regresar a casa, sabía lo que pasaría ahora. Extrañaba la presencia del resto de sus amigos. Y nada sería lo mismo.

-Kaoru- Amatsu abrió la puerta levemente

-¿Qué quieres?

-Kaoru… no importa, puede esperar. Buenas noches.- Amatsu salió hacia su habitación.

Ella siempre había sido independiente y capaz de conseguir lo que se propusiera tarde o temprano. En este momento, quería saber que había pasado con su hermano los meses en que no estuvieron juntos. Después de todo, ella era la confidente de Kaoru. Ella sabía todo acerca de él, y él de ella. Desde que tuvo una severa enfermedad cuando tenía cinco años, Amatsu se había vuelto muy apegada a su hermano, y ambos se llevaban muy bien. Ambos eran muy capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Ella había desertado de la escuela de pilotos junto con su hermano por los rumores que esparcían, no sin antes hackear la computadora de la nave y colocar la grabación de lo que ocurrió en realidad en todos los monitores de la escuela. Kaoru le agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, aunque, como él dijo, no lo necesitaba. Amatsu siempre le decía que el día en que Kaoru se abriera a alguien acerca de Louis, alguien que no lo hubiera sabido por otro medio, alguien fuera de ella en que realmente pudiera confiar, sería el día en que se curarían sus heridas al respecto. Ella era sagaz, y en el momento que llegó Luna a la escuela se dijo "será ella". Le iba a preguntar a Kaoru si se había abierto con ella, pero le pareció que había algo más. Era mejor esperar. También le pareció que todo el grupo estaba muy unido, y que su hermano tenía buenos amigos allí. Sería difícil integrarse al grupo. Pero al día siguiente vería cómo se las arreglaba. Por ahora, ella sólo iba a donde su hermano iba.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

En primer lugar quiero disculparme con todas las personas que han esperado que actualize esta historia. No tengo derecho a ir y perderme por como tres años y dejar a todos esperando. Como dice en mi página de perfil, perdí mi contraseña, y en serio me tomó docenas de intentos recordarla, sobretodo porque el mail que había registrado en mi cuenta de aquí es uno que no utilizaba y no funciona. Ahora tengo una contraseña y un mail nuevos, y prometo nunca volver a dejar una historia colgando por 3 años. Ni por más de 3 años. En serio lo lamento mucho, y espero que me puedan perdonar.

En segundo lugar, pues, espero que hayan disfrutado el segundo capítulo de la historia. El tercero le seguirá en un período de tiempo a no exceder las dos semanas. Y, para todos quienes dejaron reviews, pues muchísimas gracias por no olvidarse de esta historia! Prometo no dejarlos colgando de nuevo.

Nuevamente, mil disculpas, y, muchas gracias!

- NamonakiRei


	3. Capítulo 3: Exámenes

Capítulo 3: Exámenes

- Impresionante… - Dijo el periodista nº7 - A si que llegaron a un planeta desconocido a través de una tormenta gravitacional…

- ¿Cómo era ese planeta?- Pregunto la nº2

- Era muy parecido a la antigua tierra… tenía agua, aire respirable, flora y fauna…- Dijo Luna.

Los chicos contaron su historia pedazo a pedazo. Sabían que luego los separarían para interrogarlos de manera individual, pero en la conferencia abierta dieron a conocer la mayoría de las cosas ocurridas. Cuando hablaron de Adam, y Chako mostró las imágenes de él en su data, todo el mundo se sorprendió sobremanera. Y cuando contaron su encuentro con los prisioneros fugados, los periodistas los cubrieron con preguntas acerca de cómo se organizaron, y cómo lograron escapar. Pero se impresionaron aún más cuando los chicos hablaron de las nanomáquinas y de Survive.

- ¿Es decir que tú, jovencita, tienes nanomáquinas en el interior de tu cuerpo? – Preguntó el nº7

- S-sí

- ¿Y no te hacen daño? – Preguntó el nº6

- N-no, de hecho, curan mis heridas y me ayudan a sanar rápido…

Los periodistas se miraron entre sí, y asintieron. Cubrieron a la chica con preguntas acerca de las características, uso y tipo de estas nanomáquinas. Un rato después, cuando pudieron terminar de contar la historia, las preguntas se sucedieron una tras otra. Pero la hora ya había pasado. Los periodistas les pidieron a los chicos que los dejaran interrogarlos en privado el fin de semana. Ellos no tuvieron otra opción más que acceder.

Luego de terminar las clases, cada uno se fue a su casa, aunque algunos extrañaban la compañía del resto. Kaoru y Amatsu ya habían conversado acerca de la mayoría de las cosas sucedidas en la isla. Kaoru le empezó a contar a su hermana acerca de cómo construyeron el bote.

- …Y la prueba de la unidad de control gravitacional fue perfecta. El sistema era excelente. Pero al día siguiente, Porte-san se empezó a comportar de una manera un poco extraña. Creo que sabía que tenía poco tiempo, y nos estaba diciendo adiós a su manera. Al parecer a cada uno le dijo algo especial o importante que veía en nosotros.

- ¿Y qué te dijo a ti, nii-san?

- E-eh… pues… O/O

- ¿Algo vergonzoso?- Sonrió

- P-pues… sí, la verdad, un poco… -/- me digo que yo era… eh… / . ¿Contenta? (N/A: En realidad no sé si eso fue exactamente lo que dijo en español, a si que las correcciones, bienvenidas!)

- … ¡Ja! Hermano, ese señor probablemente tenía razón.

- ¿T-tú crees? o/o

- Sí, claro. Puedo decirlo con libertad. Soy tu hermana, después de todo.- Rió Amatsu. Kaoru sólo asintió, aún algo sonrojado.

Ambos hermanos caminaron a su casa, y Kaoru fue inmediatamente a hacer la tarea que les habían dado. Hacer problemas de álgebra siempre lo hacía sentirse algo melancólico, recordando sus tiempos en la academia de pilotos, pero eso había sido hacía tanto tiempo… Antes de que Kaoru lo notara, ya era de noche. Cenó con su familia, y se fue a dormir, no sin antes colocar su alarma a una hora temprana para terminar su tarea e ir a las clases recuperativas del día siguiente.

OoOoOoO

Amatsu despertó temprano el día siguiente, y se vistió y arregló rápidamente. Su hermano estaba desayunando en la cocina, cuando ella abrió la puerta. Levantó la vista y le hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras que ella iba al refrigerador y sacaba un pack de desayuno y lo ponía en el microondas para rehidratarlo y calentarlo.

- Buenos días, onii-san. – Dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, hermana. – Sonrió también.

- ¿Mucha tarea? – Preguntó ella, mirando el libro abierto que tenía Kaoru a su lado.

- Bastante. Nuestra primera clase fue de álgebra, y algo de física, a si que tenemos varios cálculos que realizar. No es tan difícil, pero algunos son muy largos de completar.

- Ah, supongo que sí. – Amatsu miró los cálculos de su hermano. – Se ven bastante largos, sí. Oye, hermano, ¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

- Algo más de física, química, y si alcanzamos, nos darán un temario con los contenidos de historia.

- Los exámenes que hice para saltarme el curso tenían muchas preguntas acerca de la primera mitad del siglo XXI, a si que deberás enfocarte en eso, creo. El 2012 fue un año interesante, pero lo hacen parecer mucho más complicado de lo que en verdad fue, en mi opinión.

- Gracias, hermana. – Kaoru dijo, asintiendo. Era bueno que su hermana supiera más o menos los contenidos del año que no tuvieron, los ayudaría muchísimo en sus estudios si sabían que revisar en sus casas y que podían dejar un poco de lado; después de todo, eran muy pocos días de estudio y mucha materia que pasar. Los pensamientos de Kaoru fueron interrumpidos cuando entraron sus padres a la cocina

- Hola Kaoru, Amatsu

- Hola mamá- Saludaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Su padre sonrió, pero se limitó a saludarlos con la mano antes de agarrar el pan de la bandeja que Amatsu acababa de poner en la mesa y salir de la casa.

- Nos veremos mañana, Kaoru, Amatsu. Compórtense. Adiós, cariño. – Dijo, antes de besar a su esposa.

- Adiós. – Su madre sonrió- Ten cuidado.

- Adiós papá- Dijo Amatsu. Kaoru simplemente le dijo adiós con la mano.

Unas horas más tarde, los chicos estaban recibiendo una densa lección acerca de fuerzas interatómicas y vectores geomagnéticos utilizados en naves espaciales. Todos ponían atención, incluso Howard, puesto que todos querían pasar de curso. Aún así, el toque de la campana fue un gran alivio para ellos, y salieron a tomar aire un rato y comer algo antes de continuar con las lecciones.

- Vaya, realmente nos están haciendo rendir, ¿No, chicos? – Preguntó Luna, con una sonrisa algo cansada.

- Tal parece- Dijo Shingo- Aunque no es tanto como había esperado.

- ¿No es tanto como lo que habías esperado? ¿Qué rayos habías esperado? – Preguntó Howard con frustración. - ¿Acaso no te parece que es demasiado trabajo como es?

- Pues… - Shingo miró a Howard, pero no continuó la frase. Howard lo siguió mirando con enojo, pero al final sólo continuó con su comida.

- Por mi parte, creo que está bien… - Dijo Sharla, con algo de timidez. – Es decir, tenemos que recuperar casi todo un año, ¿No?

- Sí, Sharla tiene razón. Debemos recuperar un año de clases y aprobar los exámenes. No estaría bien si no nos hicieran dar el máximo. – Menori concordó con Sharla. La peliazul miró a Howard. – No es su culpa si tú no puedes entenderlo.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? – Howard la miró enojado. - ¡Por supuesto que puedo entenderlo! – Continuó, sin esperar contestación. - ¡Es sólo que pienso que es demasiado!

- Por favor, no peleen, chicos. – Dijo Luna, con una gotita.

- Parecen perro y gato… - Murmuró Kaoru, de modo que sólo Bell, quién estaba a su lado, lo escuchara.

- Tienes razón- Asintió este, mirando a Howard y Menori.

- ¡Menori, Howard, ya basta! – Exclamó Luna, intentando detener la pelea. Ambos chicos se miraron, enojados, pero dejaron de pelear.

- Oigan, chicos, miren. Las clases son lo suficientemente difíciles sin que ustedes se la pasen peleando. – Dijo Kaoru.

- Eso es verdad. – Concordó Sharla – Todos somos amigos, y no deberíamos pelear así.

- Hn. Tienen razón… - Murmuró Howard, asintiendo.

- Es verdad… - Dijo Menori. – Lo siento. No debería haberte retado.

- Y yo no debí quejarme tanto. – Asintió Howard.

- Qué bien. – Sonrió Luna. – Ahora, por favor, traten de no pelear tanto. – Los chicos asintieron.

- Está bien, está bien. – Dijo Howard, aún algo molesto.

- Claro. – Dijo Menori, aunque ella tampoco sonaba al cien por ciento convencida.

Luna suspiró internamente. A veces se volvía cansador tratar de mantener a sus amigos siendo civiles unos con otros. Con una pequeña sonrisa, continuó con su comida. Menori y Howard dejaron de discutir por el momento, lo cuál fue un gran alivio, esos dos en realidad discutían demasiado.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron lenta, lentamente. Shingo era el único que no miraba periódicamente el reloj, aunque todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para poner toda la atención posible. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la campana finalmente sonó, y los chicos salieron de la sala de clases, con alivio.

Los chicos se quedaron conversando por un buen rato luego de las clases, todos hablando un poco de sus familias, y de su retorno a la colonia.

- Mis padres están muy sorprendidos de que hayamos podido sobrevivir con un mínimo de recursos externos. – Comentó Shingo.

- Los míos también – Asintió Bell. – Según mi papá, debemos ser los primeros en más de setenta años en lograr sobrevivir en un planeta sin comodidades hechas por el hombre.

- Vaya, impresionante. – Sonrió Shingo. – Tu papá sabe mucho de estas cosas.

- Si, pues, es su trabajo. – Dijo Bell, algo sonrojado.

- Aún así.

- Oigan, muchachos… - Dijo Sharla. - ¿Creen que podamos juntarnos a estudiar para los exámenes? Creo que sería una buena idea que cada uno ayude a los otros en lo que son mejores.

- ¡Excelente idea! – Sonrió Luna. – Eso sería perfecto, así todos podemos ayudarnos. ¿Qué les parece, chicos? – Preguntó con entusiasmo.

- ¡Claro! – Asintió Shingo. – Sería una buena idea.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Bell. Los otros asintieron.

- Mi hermana tal vez pueda ayudar un poco con eso. – Dijo Kaoru, de pronto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu hermana? – Se sorprendió Luna.

- Sí, es que ella sabe los contenidos que se vieron en los exámenes, a si que probablemente pueda ayudar un poco, me lo dijo esta mañana.

- ¡Qué bueno! Así no tendremos que estudiar demás. – Se alegró Howard. Menori lo miró algo molesta por unos segundos, pero sólo sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

- Tal vez sea una buena idea para aprovechar mejor nuestro tiempo. – Dijo.

- ¡Qué bien! Entonces, chicos, ¿Nos juntamos mañana después de clases? – Preguntó Luna.

- Claro. – Sonrió Shingo

- No hay problema. - Dijo Bell

- Por supuesto. – Howard sonrió a sus amigos.

- Un. – Sharla asintió.

- Sí. - Dijo Menori. Kaoru se limitó a asentir.

Luego de eso, los chicos se despidieron por el día y fueron a sus respectivas casas. Al llegar a su hogar, Kaoru se encontró con que Amatsu lo estaba esperando. Sonrió.

- Hola Amatsu.

- Nii-chan. – Sonrió ella. - ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?

- Pues… eran algo aburridas. – Dijo Kaoru. – Demasiada materia, muy poco tiempo.

- Jaja, eso te lo creo hermano.

- Eso me recuerda, todos quedamos de juntarnos a estudiar mañana, y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarnos, diciéndonos que cosas debemos repasar más.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó ella, feliz. - ¿De quién fue la idea? No creo que tuya.

- No, fue de Sharla. – Dijo él. – Ella y Luna acordaron que sería una buena idea.

- ¿Luna, eh? – Dijo Amatsu, con una sonrisa casi malévola. Kaoru la miró algo sorprendido. – Oh, vamos, hermano. No te hagas el tonto.

- ¿De qué hablas, Amatsu? - Dijo él, sonrojándose un poco. Ella rió.

- V-vaya, nunca te había visto sonrojar. – Dijo. – Esa chica realmente hizo una impresión en ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Murmuró él, aún a la defensiva y sonrojándose aún más.

- Vamos, hermano. – La chica rió. – Tú sabes de que hablo. – Dijo, dejando de reír. – Es una chica muy especial, muy alegre y abierta. No me extrañaría que le hubieras contado todo acerca de tu pasado.

- Ah, a si que era eso… - Suspiró el joven. – Sí, claro. Ella me hizo ver que las cosas no eran como yo las creía… creo… creo que me abrió los ojos, ¿Sabes, Amatsu?

- Sé a que te refieres. - Asintió ella.

- Siento que Luna me ayudó a dejar atrás el pasado. Me ayudó mucho. – Sonrió levemente. Se veía tan calmado, pensó Amatsu.

- Y… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

- ¿Q-qué? ¡Amatsu! – Kaoru se sonrojó nuevamente. – ¡N-no me gusta Luna… es decir, sí, pero no de esa forma! E-es mi amiga… eso es todo.

- Si, claro. – Rió ella.

- E- es en serio, Amatsu.

- Está bien, está bien. – Amatsu sonrió inocentemente. Dejaría el tema… por ahora.

Kaoru y Amatsu pasaron la mayoría del rato hablando acerca de los exámenes y las tareas que debían hacer para el día siguiente. Ambos se preguntaban qué estaría haciendo el resto del grupo, sin embargo.

Bell sonrió. Finalmente entendía todos esos problemas de física gravitacional, y no había tenido problemas con la gran mayoría de los ejercicios. Su padre se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo.

Ambos habían pasado la tarde repasando algunos contenidos en los que el padre de Bell era particularmente adeptos debido a su trabajo. Padre e hijo siguieron repasando los ejercicios, y conversando acerca de los múltiples acontecimientos.

Shingo tomó otro tornillo, recordando las enseñanzas de Porte-san acerca de circuitos. Había muchas cosas que tendría que modificar, pero su vehículo hecho a mano era lo primero. Después de todo, no podía utilizar un vehículo que funcionara con combustibles fósiles. Los ejercicios del día estaban en el suelo en el cuaderno encendido, todos resueltos a la rápida, pero aún así correctos. Shingo suspiró. Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Sharla no creía que las ciencias fueran a ser lo suyo, ya que tenía dificultades con el más simple de los ejercicios. Ella y su madre habían pasado toda la tarde trabajando juntas para avanzar, pero la chica presentía que lo haría mejor cuando la materia fuera literatura o historia. Ciertamente, esta clase de cosas no se le daba muy bien. Sonrió cuando terminó con la primera mitad. Luego de un descanso, continuaría con el resto.

Menori miró el papel, con la mente en blanco. Había terminado sus deberes, pero ahora no sabía que hacer. Intentó estudiar, pero hasta el momento, no estaba dando resultados. Luego de un rato, rindiéndose, tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita, la que tocaba casi constantemente, y a la que iba añadiendo pedazos poco a poco, a medida que la inspiración llegaba a ella. Y hoy estaba bastante inspirada. Siguió tocando por varias horas, sintiendo cómo la música fluía de ella.

Howard miró al objeto frente a él con determinación. Eran ya varios años desde que no había hecho esto… miró por un momento hacia atrás, a sus ejercicios casi completamente olvidados, y sacudió la cabeza. Los podía terminar más tarde. Se sentó frente al piano, y luego de un largo minuto, comenzó a tocar.

-x-

La tarde siguiente, luego de clases, el grupo entero se quedó en la academia. Luna sonrió a sus amigos.

- Bueno, chicos, ¿Con qué les parece que comencemos? – Preguntó alegremente.

- Um, yo quisiera que comenzáramos con algo de álgebra, si es posible. – Dijo Sharla.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Howard.

- ¡Pero eso es fácil! – Exclamó Shingo. – Yo preferiría empezar con algo como Historia.

- ¡Álgebra no es para nada fácil! – Exclamó Howard de vuelta, algo enojado.

- Y ya van de nuevo… -.- - Murmuró Kaoru, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Oigan, chicos, no peleen n.ñ - Dijo Luna. - ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una votación?

- No lo sé, tal vez todos queramos repasar cosas distintas. – Dijo Menori.

- Menori tiene razón. – Asintió Bell. – Mira a ellos dos. – Señaló a Shingo y Howard, que seguían peleando.

- ¡Nii-san! – Se escuchó una voz proveniente desde afuera de la sala que ocupaban los chicos. - ¿Kaoru?

- Amatsu. – Sonrió el chico, al ver a su hermana.

- Disculpen la tardanza. – Sonrió. – No sabía exactamente dónde estarían reunidos, a si que tuve que caminar un poco.

- Hola. – Sonrió Luna, seguida de saludos por parte de la mayoría del grupo, excepto Howard y Shingo, que seguían metidos en su discusión.

- Uh, ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? – Preguntó la chica a su hermano. Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú no eras la hermana de Kaoru? – Shingo se dio cuenta de pronto.

- Sí, lo soy. – Asintió ella, con una sonrisa. Howard, al notar que Shingo no estaba prestando atención, miró en su dirección.

- Ah, la hermana de Kaoru. – Dijo, algo confundido.

- Si mal no recuerdo, nii-san dijo que podían necesitar algo de ayuda para ver qué cosas deben estudiar.

- Sí, claro. Eso nos ayudará mucho. – Sonrió Luna.

El resto de la tarde pasó algo más calmada, ya que Amatsu tenía una lista ordenada de los contenidos que debían estudiar, que había dejado en su casa de sus exámenes para saltarse el año. Así, los chicos finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo para estudiar, y poco a poco todos fueron avanzando por la lista. Quedaron de juntarse por el resto de la semana para repasar las cosas que no entendieran junto con Amatsu, que parecía saberlo todo de memoria.

-x-

Día a día, la semana fue pasando, y los chicos se juntaban diariamente y estudiaban hasta quedar rendidos, estaban verdaderamente agotados, pero bastante bien preparados para el final de la semana, y los exámenes que con ella vendrían.

El día de los exámenes, los chicos se encontraban algo nerviosos. Todos repasaban notas de último minuto o intentaban relajarse con variadas técnicas. Luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, comenzaron los exámenes.

Amatsu esperaba afuera del edificio a que terminaran los exámenes, preocupada no tanto por su hermano sino como por sus amigos. Habían estado varias horas adentro de la academia, y no podía evitar el mirar el reloj cada pocos segundos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica vio la puerta abrirse, y allí estaban su hermano y sus amigos, con rostros cansados.

- ¡Nii-san! – Llamó, con una sonrisa. - ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo les fue?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Notas de la Autora:

Hola. Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia. Sé que no es muy largo y termina de manera algo abrupta, pero era más bien necesario. Ahora empezará la parte más compleja de la trama y el inicio de un año escolar de vuelta a la colonia para nuestros amigos. A si que... ¡volveré en unas dos semanas con otro capítulo!

Gracias por leer! n_n

- NamonakiRei


End file.
